


Dirty Limerick

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Limericks, M/M, Poetry, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Limericks can be amusing when they rhyme with cock and Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Limerick

There once was a green shaded cock.

Which belonged to a Vulcan named Spock.

He got sucked by his mate.

And was never ever late.

And that is definitely no crock.


End file.
